The Cheated
by dark-elmo
Summary: KougaXKagome, soul mates? I think not. Read and watch how this story unravels. xXBased on true events.Xx


The Cheated

Chapter 1

* * *

"I'm sorry Kagome. I already made plans. I'll spend next weekend with you, babe. I promise."

"But Koug-"

"I gotta go. Love you babe." 'Click'.

Kagome sighed and closed her phone. He seemed to be having a lot of plans lately...

It's not like she was being neglected. She wasn't even going out with Kouga. They had just been... kind of dating for the past 5 months. She had become use to the idea of them together. But their time seemed to diminish increasingly over the past few weeks. They even worked together for kami's sake. She worked short shift every other day that he seemed to be closing. And Kagome's college work didn't seem to help.

Kagome put her files back into the cabinet, slamming it shut.

Something just didn't seem right...

-------------------Flashback-----------------

Kagome felt something stir beneath her. Smiling, she kept her eyes closed as her bedmate tried to gently pull his arm out from under her body without waking her. Once he thought he succeeded Kagome rolled over with a bright smile.

"Good morning." Kagome's eyes greeted a dishelved wolf demon.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." He pulled Kagome into his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

Kagome giggled as she tried to fix the demon's hair and he grunted when she hit a knot. Kouga's playful growl reached his throat as he pushed Kagome's laughing form down into the bed, pinning her between his legs and kissing up her neck, biting down on a sensitive spot. Kagome resisted weakly, squirming and laughing when he brushed against her ticklish parts.

"Time to make breakfast." Kagome continued to wiggle.

"Well, I am kind of hungry." He kissed Kagome and began nibbling on her bottom lip.

His kiss was returned passionately and his hand traveled it's way up her shirt. Followed by a trail of goose-bumps.

-------------------------End Flashback--------------------------

Kagome bustled through the restaurant trying to catch orders and dish out drinks, tripping over a bump in the carpet.

'Why they make me wear these ridiculous shoes are beyond me.' Kagome stumbled again, dropping a whole tray of alcoholic beverages. With a groan she bent down and began picking up the larger pieces of glass and rushed back to the kitchen for the broom.

"Sango, could you run to table 9 with their drinks, for me?"

"Give me a few minutes and I'll get them." Sango called from the office.

Kagome bustled back out and kneeled by the mess.

"Miss? The sauce isn't on top of the spaghetti like I insisted."

"Alright, I'll get that fix as soon as possible."

"Some time today please?"

"Yes, of course."

"Miss, when is our food going to be done?"

"I'll go check on that right now." Kagome ran back into the kitchen.

Laughter rose from the office. "Oh Naraku!"

'Oh Naraku!' Kagome mimicked and gagged. How Sango ever got involved with their manager was too difficult to even figure out.

"Sango? How about those drinks!?"

"Alright Kagome, I'll be out there soon!"

Kagome scribbled a note down for the spaghetti and grabbed the Himura order. Turning around she slammed into one of the chefs.

"Oh my, I'm sorry Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha pulled corn and gravy from his hair, "Yeah me too. It's a wonder how you ever got hired."

"She can't be perfect like you, Inuyasha." Kouga flipped an omelet. "Go take that order and they're side dish will be right out."

Kagome nodded and headed back out the doors.

"Here's your meal, I hope you enjoy!" Kagome laid out their plates. The Himuras were deep in conversation they didn't even give her a second glance.

Kagome huffed and put her tray back under her arms. 'Rude.'

A firm hand reached out and gripped tightly around her wrist. Kagome winced when she was jerked to the table.

"Ma'am, we suggest we get our drinks NOW. Or I'll have your goddamn job!" the drunken man pushed her away as the table hollered at her.

Tears were forming in Kagome's eyes as she slammed the kitchen door open and banged on the office door. Movement was heard and the door opened abruptly. Sango's hair was askew and she seemed winded.

"Sango. I asked you a favor."

"Oh right!" Sango smiled, "I'll get right on that."

"Don't bother." Kagome turned her back and slammed glasses down from the cabinet.

"Calm down Kagome." Sango put on an apron and grabbed an order.

Kagome sucked up her tears and put on a smile.

---------------------------------------------

Kagome folded her apron and threw it on top of her bag.

"Whew, rough night." Sango huffed as she passed Kagome.

"Was he playing hard to get?" she muttered.

"Hm Kagome?"

"Nothing." She put on a smile and walked to the back where her significant other was washing dishes.

"Boss just let me off work, I'll see you at home."

"Actually, I'm going out with the boys."

"Really? I-"

"I know how you don't like that kind of stuff, so don't wait up for me."

"But-"

Kouga kissed her on the cheek as his phone started ringing.

'Doesn't he ever have time for me anymore? Someone is always calling him!' Kagome shoved the door open.

"God damn it!"

The door closed revealing a certain hanyou.

"I-"

"You! I should've known." Inuyasha threw down the recently crushed cigarette. "Ruining lives."

Kagome sagged her shoulders, "I'm sorry."

Inuyasha watched her walk away. 'That stupid girl.'

Kagome slowly closed the door to her apartment. It seemed she hadn't been here in ages, Kouga's house was now her home. She hadn't realized she had walked all this way until she found herself at the steps of the plaza. Across the street was a graveyard with her family burial plot. She'd have to visit her parents soon and bring new flowers...

She threw her heels down and slipped into some comfy pajamas. Walking around the bed she noticed a book that sat on the night stand. Smiling to herself she picked it up and opened it to where it had been left off.

* * *

"Hey Kouga throw me another!" Hiko threw his empty bottle into the fireplace. "Hey, where's Kouga?"

"Might be passed out." Miroku laughed. "Seen him headed for the bedrooms."

A figure slipped off into the shadows.

"Hey Hiko, I think you drank all the beer!" They all laughed again.

"Don't leave me, I don't feel so good." She pleaded.

"You'll be fine by morning." Kouga smiled.

Sango wrapped her hands in his shirt pulling him down next to her. "Then stay with me." She threw her arm over his waist and snuggled close. "Keep me safe."

A golden eye stared at the two figures from the doorway as Kouga wrapped his arms around her.

"What makes you think I wouldn't." He whispered in her hair.

* * *

Kagome stirred and moaned. Sweat beaded her forehead.

She was running threw a field as red flames engulfed the sky. Vines of thorns cut into her legs and ankles as she tried to escape. The horizon ahead began to blur. Wiping her eyes she pulled her hands away, they were covered in blood. Staring past her hands there was a small bundle at her feet. Thorns quickly tightening around it. Kagome bent down trying to tear the plant away but it was just impossible! Blood began to seep through the blanket and a horrible cry rang through the air.

Kagome hit the floor and awoke abruptly.

Stretching, she realized she had today off.

"All to myself." Kagome repeated, and headed for the shower.

She tied her tennis shoes before examining herself in the mirror. A simple black tank top and a pair of jogging shorts. Her hair thrown into a messy ponytail.

"All to myself." She muttered. 'I wonder what Kouga is doing...'

The sun had barely set and the crisp morning air seemed to make her smile. Doing a final stretch she made her way down the block. Her goal this morning was 10 miles. It had been so long since she ran the city. So long indeed.

Miles had passed and Kagome began perspiring. Wiping her brow she quickly jogged around a corner. At this particular corner, fate worked it's magic and Kagome smashed into another sweaty figure. Falling ass first to the asphalt.

Kagome glared threw the sun trying to see their face.

"You're conspiring against me aren't you?"

"Good morning to you too, Inuyasha." Kagome pushed herself off the ground only to fall against the brick building. Pain shot through her leg and she grimaced.

"Sprained ankle? Sucks for you." Inuyasha smirked.

"What? This is your bloody fault."

Inuyasha was shocked from the accusation, "My fault? You're the bloody wench that can't keep off me!"

"Oh hell." Kagome began to limp back to the apartment some miles back.

Inuyasha guilt harassed him as he watched her wobble down the block. 'Bloody woman.'

He quickly caught up to her and swept the startled Kagome off her feet.

"Inuyasha! PUT ME DOWN!"

"You can't blame me and expect me not to do anything about it. That's not the type of man I am."

"You're not a man at all, you baboon."

"Now I'm offended."

A silence fell over them. Kagome didn't mind much that he was carrying her, except for the broad shoulder in the stomach and the only view being his ass.

"Inuyasha? This is kind of uncomfortable."

"Eh?" Inuyasha swung her off his shoulders and carried her in his arms.

"So when were you such an athlete?"

"I- happen to run everyday." he stated proudly.

"Aren't you an inspiration." Kagome smirked and let her head lie against his chest, his heartbeat so calm.

"So... do you live around here?" She prodded.

"Now does your boyfriend let you ask random guys that?"

"He's not my boyfriend." She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Oh right, you just live in his house because the rent is irresistible?"

Kagome fell silent.

After a few minutes her building hovered over her.

"I think I can handle it here."

"Whew, I thought I was about to collapse. You cow."

She punched Inuyasha in the shoulder.

"Well this is my pad. I guess you should be on your way." He made his way up the steps.

Kagome gawked as he walked into her building, "Are you serious?"

Inuyasha turned back with a raised brow, "If you're expecting a good-bye kiss, I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"No, you fool. I live here."

"So why are you just standing there?" He smirked.

* * *

A/N: Wow, what a smart ass right? R&R Please. :) 


End file.
